eraofwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Cannon
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Cannons are great for point defense. Upgrade cannons to increase their firepower, but beware that your defensive turrets cannot shoot while being upgraded!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **Cannons are the first defensive structure that a player builds at the start of their Era Of War adventure. **Cannons are both cheap and quick to upgrade at lower levels. **Cannons can shoot any ground units, such as Warriors, but not any air units, such as Dragons, etc. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **Cannons have a high rate of fire and a decent range, which makes them an ideal deterrent for Zombomb (which have extremely low health). **Cannons are very useful for keeping Giants from attacking other defenses.You can defend Mortars and Wizard Towers by placing them within range of Cannons. **Make sure Cannons are placed within range of AirCraft, because Cannons are unable to target air units (or at least in range of an Watch Tower or Wizard Tower). **Upgrade these structures and Mortars first at lower levels, as they are one of your main ground defenses. They are also the cheapest and most common defensive structure available, which makes them a good initial investment. *'Offensive Strategy' **Cannons are one of the few defensive units that cannot attack air units. This makes them easy pickings for Balloons, Dragons or Fire Bats if they are not within range of AirCraft, Watch Towers, Repeater (on ground and air mode), Hidden Teslas, or Wizard Towers. **Cannons are only able to damage one unit at a time. This makes it very easy to overwhelm them with large groups of Rangers or Warriors. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Cannons undergo significant visual changes at levels 7, 10, 11, 12 and 13. The Cannon barrel and support platform both increase in size at almost every level. ***When initially constructed, the Cannon consists of a short dark metal barrel mounted on a crude four-legged wooden platform. ***At level 2, the Cannon's base receives a wooden stabilizer tied to the legs with ropes. ***At level 3, the Cannon's leg stabilizer becomes stouter and the cannon becomes larger. The base itself rotates 45 degrees within the 3x3 square (ostensibly to accommodate the later, larger upgrades of the Cannon). ***At level 4, the Cannon barrel receives two decorative latitudinal ridges, one midway along the barrel and one at the rear. The platform's leg stabilizer is removed in favor of a larger and stouter main support platform with much shorter legs. ***At level 5, the Cannon base's wooden legs are replaced with metal ones and its metal ring which it pivots on gets wider. ***At level 6, the Cannon base receives a pair of what appear to be metal clamps or straps on opposite sides of the platform to anchor the barrel more firmly to the rotational mount. The pivot it sits on is replace with metal as well. ***At level 7, the wooden base is discarded for a white stone or metal platform with four short brass-trimmed legs. The Cannon barrel's decorative center ridge is trimmed with a ring of brass. ***At level 8, the other decorative ridge around the rear of the barrel also receives brass trimming, as well as a pair of opposing brass straps or clamps securing it to the platform. ***At level 9, the Cannon receives a third brass-trimmed decorative ridge around the muzzle of the barrel, and two additional brass straps or clamps perpendicular to the first pair. The straps or clamps also receive a bolt on each end. ***At level 10, the Cannon barrel is entirely made of brass. The rear of the Cannon barrel receives triangular reinforcing plates, and the platform's legs become dark metal trimmed in brass with small spikes. The spikes are also gold and made of brass. ***At level 11, the Cannon barrel is transformed into black metal, and the base receives prominent black footings. ***At level 12, the Cannon is accented with a red ring around the barrel as well as red crystals on each corner of the base to act as the footing, similar to the level 4 Repeater's base. The brass strap on the base receives a dark red band. The mouth of the cannon changes from smooth to plated. ***At level 13, the Cannon's footing are now lined with brass. The outline of the plates at the back of the barrel turn to orange, and the brass strap on the base turn to a dark-gray metal. The barrel is now more sleek, and it is raised. The barrel looks a little shorter than the level 12. The barrel is lined with strips fastened with brass nails, and the base has been turned golden red. ---- *'Trivia' **You are required to build a Cannon during the tutorial. **When viewing your village, the Cannons will appear to aim randomly about. However, they will always be (generally) aiming away from the Strong Hall. If the Cannons (or the Strong Hall) are moved, the Cannons will instantly orient themselves to point away from the Strong Hall's new relative location. This remains true even when the Cannons are being upgraded (except that upgrading Cannons always instantaneously point directly away from the Strong Hall with no random movement). **The Cannon is able to rotate in a full 360 degrees.